This Animal I Have Become
by LonelyD
Summary: La Bataille de Poudlard a marqué chaque sorcier présent, certains bien plus que d'autres et Drago Malefoy ne fait pas exception à la règle. Ce soir de mai a à jamais changé sa vie.
1. Wolf

**This Animal I Have Become**

**Enfin j'ai décidé de publier cette fiction sur , j'ai longtemps hésité, mais je me lance finalement. Je dois dire qu'écrire des One-Shot c'est bien plus facile que d'écrire une fiction complète, mais je me dis qu'il faut bien se lancer.**

**Pour commencer, les personnages appartiennent bien sûr à J.K. Rowling, hormis ceux que j'aurais personnellement inclu dans l'histoire. Je pense qu'il y en aura quelques uns. **

**Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, il s'agit d'une histoire tournant autour des aventures ou plutôt devrais-je dire des mésaventures de Drago après une rencontre malencontreuse avec Fenrir Greyback lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. C'est bien sûr une histoire totalement fictif qui est sorti de je ne sais quel recoin de mon esprit.**

**Je n'hésiterais pas à mettre en avant les douleurs de _chaque_ personnage, et pas seulement celles de Drago, d'où la qualification Angst et le rating T. L'influence qu'a Stephen King sur moi fait que je pousse parfois les descriptions violentes, sachez que j'essaye simplement d'être le plus _réaliste_ possible.**

**Je doute encore sur beaucoup de points essentiels de mon histoire. Peut-être vous demanderais je votre avis, chers lecteurs, en espérant que vous apprécierez mon histoire. En tout cas, merci d'avance de prendre le temps de me lire et de commenter ce texte. **

* * *

**Chapitre I: _Wolf._**

**Pardonnez ce premier chapitre un peu court. Les prochains seront plus longs. _Bonne lecture._**

_Eths - La rythmique de la bête._

* * *

Les gravas s'amoncelaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. À chaque sort perdu, lancé par les sorciers les murs du château tremblaient. Des briques s'écrasaient sur le sol de pierre de Poudlard tandis que les sorciers s'affrontaient dans une bataille infernale. Des éclats de couleurs et des flashs fusaient en tout sens. Mangemorts d'un côté assénaient les jeunes sorciers et l'Ordre du Phénix de Sortilèges Impardonnables, sorciers et professeurs de Poudlard tentaient eux de protéger le château et ses occupants. Et alors que tout Poudlard était en flamme, Drago Malefoy, jeune Mangemort qui avait déjà à plusieurs reprises tenté de faire ses preuves auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, serpentait dans les couloirs du château. L'angoisse lui tiraillait l'estomac. Sur ses gardes il se tenait près à riposter. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose: sortir sauf de ce carnage.

Drago Malefoy avait été poussé par ses parents à rejoindre les rangs de Lord Voldemort, et même s'il n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer, cela avait été contre sa volonté. Il venait d'échouer à nouveau. Il avait laissé s'échapper Potter et ses chiens avec ce que son maître lui avait demandé de protéger. Après avoir perdu face à Dumbledore, il venait de tomber devant Potter. Il avait été humilié même, puisque Potter lui avait sauvé la vie.

La Salle sur Demande, c'était là-bas qu'il avait du se rendre. Crabbe et Goyle l'y avaient accompagné. En réalité, ces deux idiots n'avaient fait qu'aggraver la situation, ils n'avaient pu l'aider dans sa mission. Potter était reparti avec ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait et Crabbe, lui, était mort. Il avait péri, brûlé vif dans son oeuvre, un Feudeymon qu'il n'avait su maîtriser. Alors que les flammes dévoraient Crabbe, elles avaient fait prisonniers Goyle et lui, mais Potter, en bon sauveur, était arrivé juste à temps pour les en sortir. Puis après l'avoir humilié une première fois, il l'avait sauvé d'un Mangemort ne l'ayant pas cru ni même reconnu. Drago, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, avait été presque content que Potter se trouve là pour l'aider. Sans lui il serait mort, tout comme Crabbe. Même s'il continuait de le haïr, cet arrogant de Potter, il le remerciait.

« Crétin de Potter... » cracha Drago, le visage crispé.

Le jeune Mangemort avait déjà frôlé la mort deux fois en cette nuit chaotique de printemps. Il craignait réellement pour sa vie. Drago avançait toujours dans Poudlard sans même savoir où il devait aller et évitait les sorts qui ne lui était pas destiné. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester ici. Sa place était ailleurs.

Ayant échoué, à quoi devait-il s'attendre? Lord Voldemort le punirait de nouveau. Les traits du sorcier se tirèrent pour former une grimace, à la seule idée qu'une nouvelle sanction l'attendait au bout du chemin. Il devait partir, retrouver ses parents et peut-être que le maître ne dirait rien, peut-être qu'il l'en excuserait. Le jeune homme essayait seulement de se rassurer car c'était impossible, même si le maître gagnait ce soir, Drago aurait droit à sa punition. Où devait-il aller?

Le jeune homme était perdu. Il tapissait les murs, souhaitant que les occupants du château l'oublient. Puis, il eut une idée. Un des tableaux du couloir où il se trouvait, menait directement au deuxième étage, il s'en souvenait. Il sortirait plus rapidement. Discrètement, sans que personne ne puisse le voir, il passa derrière le tableau d'un homme vêtu d'une longue robe noire et aux cheveux gris dégarnis. Drago ressortit, il était au deuxième étage. Le couloir était vide. Drago frissonna, cela ne présumait rien de bon. Il avança, la baguette de sa mère tenue devant lui. Il n'y avait personne, pas un Mangemort, pas un seul élève, ni même un professeur qui traînait dans les couloirs. Drago se sentait observé. Il n'y avait personne et pourtant il sentait des yeux le suivre. Et si la réalité était tout autre? Et s'il n'était pas seul?

_Un craquement._

Drago se retourna. Le couloir était toujours aussi désert. Il n'y avait rien, pas même un rat. Son imagination commençait à lui jouer des tours. Il soupira et se rassura. Ce n'était que la peur, rien d'autre.

_Un souffle._

Drago discerna une présence. Une chaude haleine lui brûla le cou et une odeur putride de mort prit son odorat d'assaut. Son épaule s'affaissa brûtalement. Il n'était pas seul, et cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas d'illusion.

Les griffes de la mort l'attrapèrent et le firent prisonnier puis sans hésiter, le monstre mordit. La douleur fut telle qu'il tomba à genoux incapable de se relever. La morsure du démon le fit hurler. Le cri perçant du jeune homme trancha le ciel déjà noirci par les horreurs de cette nuit de printemps. Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, l'abominable Greyback l'avait bel et bien mordu.

Ses dents embrassèrent son dos. Bientôt son tendre épiderme craqua sous la pression de ses crocs acérés. Deux entailles laissèrent entrer en lui le venin d'un démon cruel et impitoyable. Le sang s'échappa par les deux trous formés dans la peau fragile de sa frêle omoplate. La chaude substance s'écoula le long du bleu provoqué par le choc de la morsure. Il sentait son précieux liquide vitale disparaître. Il n'était plus qu'une proie sans défense à la merci d'un prédateur sans pitié. Impossible de riposter.  
Une horrible douleur tenailla son dos. Le choc électrique se répandit dans tous ses muscles dorsaux. Ils se contractèrent et Drago se retrouva tétanisé. Il se redressa violemment et hurla à la mort. Le Loup-Garou était en train de le vider de son sang et bientôt il le dévorerait. Il commencerait par ses douces entrailles chaudes, ses jeunes organes vitaux, tendres et juteux, puis terminerait par le cœur, qu'il porterait comme un trophée.

Le sorcier retomba à terre, Greyback toujours accroché à son dos. Une griffe sur son épaule le maintenait et une autre, écrasant sa main, l'empêchait de se débattre. Il commença à sombrer, ses yeux se fermant peu à peu. Il n'avait plus de force et tombait peu à peu dans un état inconscient. La _bête_ était en train de jouer avec ses sens. Le jeune homme n'était plus réellement lucide. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Etait-ce son esprit qui faisait naître des hallucinations ou était-ce simplement la sorbide réalité?

Et le Loup-Garou en venait à bout. Il leva les yeux tentant d'apercevoir une dernière fois le monde.

Devant lui s'agitaient des dizaines de longues ombres effilées. Des personnes allaient et venaient dans des éclats de lumière colorés. Où est-il? Qu'était-il en train de se passer? Une population en guerre, aux aboies s'empressaient sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Plus les secondes passaient plus les choses qui l'entouraient devenaient floues. Les secondes s'écoulaient comme les grains de sable du sablier géant de sa vie, à une vitesse effrénée dont la course se terminerait bien trop tôt. Les couleurs commencèrent à s'estomper. Il ne vit bientôt plus qu'en noir et blanc. Puis se fut le noir complet et il ne resta plus que les sons. Il entendait _ces_ voix. Des cris et des hurlements s'échappaient dans l'air gras de ce sombre soir de mai. Des femmes pleuraient, des hommes prononçaient quelques formules obscures qu'il ne parvenait pas à discerner. Le bruit des gravas percutant le sol l'assourdit. Il était au beau milieu d'un carnage sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, pas même ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Sa douleur s'estompa lentement, commençant à disparaître. Il le savait, il s'endormirait profondément dans un sommeil infini et quitterait ce massacre.

.

Un cri strident déchira les tympans du sorcier à demi-mort maintenu sur le sol de pierre du château par le démon sanglant qui refusait de le laisser partir. La _bête_ avait commençé son repas. L'épaule droite de sa proie était écharnée. Dès à présent il ne restait plus de son épaule qu'une longue plaie sanguinolente, dont la chair mise à nue palpitait. La _bête_, la bouche pleine de sang, se régalait. Elle avait d'abord pris soin de vider le jeune homme d'une bonne partie de son sang, le laissant moitié conscient et paralysé, juste assez pour qu'il reste en vie sans pour autant qu'il ne puisse bouger. Elle avait ensuite enfoncé ses griffes dans sa douce peau, pour la découper et atteindre la viande tant désirée. La bouche pleine d'un mélange de sang, de peau et de chair, il se délectait. Il passa sa lourde langue sur ses babines peintes de rouge, heureux de ce repas.

Mais il n'était pas seul. Une sorcière venait d'arriver et observait cette scène avec horreur et désarroi. Elle avait laissé s'échapper trop de temps. Sans plus attendre, elle se précipita vers le monstre et d'un coup de baguette magique, elle le propulsa contre un des murs du château. La _bête_ sanglante s'assomma lourdement contre les pierres, ses os se cassant sous son poids.

Elle attrapa le jeune homme à moitié mort et le traîna jusqu'à la Grande salle que les sorciers avaient aménagée pour soigner les blessés. La Grande salle n'avait plus rien de ce qu'elle avait été. Il n'y avait ni joie, ni bonheur. Des blessés s'entassaient en masse, attendant du soin et espérant ne pas voir arriver leurs proches morts. Des pierres s'empilaient de chaque côté de la salle et un air poussiéreux la surplombait. C'était pire qu'étouffant.

- Mme Pomfresh ! Un nouveau blessé...

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Mais il y en a tellement, je pense que celui-ci peut attendre, coupa l'infirmière débordée, sans même prêter attention à la sorcière qui venait d'arriver.

- Non, je ne crois pas Madame, celui-ci est très gravement blessé, je l'ai retrouvé avec Greyback accroché à son dos...

L'infirmière, des bandages dans les mains, son tablier peint de sang et de poussière tourna la tête et s'aperçut de l'horreur. Devant ses yeux gisait un jeune homme, au teint plus blanc que neige. Seuls les deux filets de sang coulant de ses narines et une balafre traversant sa joue coloraient son visage. Ses paupières fermées le faisaient paraître à une poupée de cire. Son thorax, même, ne bougeait que très peu, tentant d'amener désespérément à ses poumons l'air qui lui était devenu plus que nécessaire. Le seul élément qui trahissait ce corps, à la frontière entre la vie et la mort, était l'épaule sauvagement déchiquetée. Elle frémissait sous les yeux de l'infirmière, tel un brasier ardent.

« Par Merlin, s'étouffa-t-elle, ce n'est pas possible. Quelle horreur... Merci Mademoiselle, répondit l'infirmière à la jeune fille qui venait de sauver le sorcier, je m'en occupe tout de suite. »

.

Cette nuit là, le sorcier faillit périr, dévoré par la _bête_. Cette nuit là, fut aussi la dernière nuit où il ne partagea pas son corps. Le Loup l'avait mordu, et le sorcier prendrait le relais. Il était à son tour devenu _bête_.


	2. Le réveil de la bête

**Chapitre II: _Le réveil de la bête._**

* * *

Lucius, assis dans un luxueux fauteuil vert émeraude, veillait au chevet de son fils. Cela faisait deux semaines déjà qu'il avait été attaqué par le Loup-Garou, Fenrir Greyback. La blessure que celui-ci avait infligé à Drago était effroyable. Les médecins n'étaient seulement parvenus à refermer l'horrible plaie, qu' y avait été provoquée par la soif de sang du démon, après plusieurs heures. Lucius et sa femme avaient attendu, l'estomac noué, la gorge sèche et les larmes au bord des yeux, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Malgré tous leurs efforts, les médecins n'avaient pu totalement sauver Drago de ses blessures infligées. Une grande cicatrice avait remplacé la plaie et s'étalait sur toute son omoplate. De longs entrelacs serpentaient sur son dos osseux. Bleu, rouge et violet dansaient dans un effrayant ballet de chairs encore sanglantes. C'était monstrueux à voir, tout simplement monstrueux.

Lucius était resté désemparé. Cette abomination de la nature, une anomalie génétique, un vermine, un être inférieur avait mutilé son fils et...

Lucius préféra oublier et chassa au plus vite cette idée de son esprit tourmenté.

Il prit la petite serviette blanche qui était posée sur la table de chevet de son fils. Il la trempa légèrement dans l'assiette creuse remplie d'eau, l'essora puis la passa doucement sur le front fiévreux de Drago. Son fils était toujours aussi pâle et pourtant, sa peau brûlait.

Ses fièvres étaient de plus en plus fortes et ses nuits de plus en plus agitées. La journée, Drago était trop faible pour pouvoir se lever. Il restait allongé avec sa mère auprès de lui. Il parvenait de temps en temps à articuler quelques mots qui restaient sans grand sens. Ils semblaient plus être destinés à rassurer sa mère qu'à simplement lui faire la conversation. Les nuits, Lucius prenait le relais pour éviter d'infliger à sa femme les horreurs que subissaient son fils. Les nuits, il pleurait et hurlait à vous en faire perdre la raison.

Drago mangeait très peu et avait perdu de nouveau beaucoup de poids. Son fils n'avait plus que _la peau sur les os_. Ses joues s'étaient creusées au point de laisser paraître des os saillants. Ses côtes sortaient de son torse et son bassin s'était dessiné sur sa peau. Drago n'était plus qu'une carcasse, à peine bonne pour les charognes.

Lucius reposa la serviette et s'enfonça de nouveau dans son fauteuil. C'était de sa faute. Il le savait. Il avait tenté de se convaincre du contraire mais après avoir repassé des dizaines de fois cette scène dans sa tête, il n'avait pu penser autre chose. _Tout_ était de _sa_ faute.

.

_Lucius se tenait à l'intérieur du hangar de Poudlard, au bord du lac noir, la tête baissée. Il était inquiet. Son maître avait demandé à le voir, seul à seul. Qu'avait-il à lui dire? Le maître ne lui prêtait plus d'attention sincère depuis le fiasco du ministère. Depuis ce jour, il avait perdu toute confiance en Lucius. Il ne voulait plus lui confier aucune mission. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir? Lucius souhaita intérieurement que le maître n'eut rien à lui reprocher. Plus les heures avançaient au château plus le Mangemort avait peur, oui, peur. Il avait déjà vu son maître à l'oeuvre, il savait de quoi il pouvait être capable. Mais jusqu'où irait-il cette fois-ci?_

_- Lucius!_

_- Oui maître?_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait d'apparaître. Il se tenait devant lui, droit et la tête haute. Fier et confiant. Lucius s'inclina plus bas que terre en signe de respect lorsque le mage noir s'approcha de lui._

_- Relève-toi Lucius, il n'en est plus la peine._

_- Que voulez-vous dire maître?_  
_- Ton fils a de nouveau échoué, encore une fois, siffla Voldemort. Le savais-tu, Lucius? Son maître accentua son prénom. Il n'a pu accomplir la mission que je lui avais confiée._  
_- Non, maître, je ne le savais pas._

_Lucius baissa la tête, affligé, désespéré. Que pouvait-il faire? Tout était perdu._

_- Mais tu connais ta punition Lucius?_

_- Ma punition maître?_

_Lucius observa son maître. Les yeux gris de Lucius suivant le mage noir du regard, dans chacun de ses mouvements, le trahissait. La surprise y était née. Il ne comprenait pas. L'éternelle incompréhension de Lucius Malefoy. Lord Voldemort s'en réjouit intérieurement. Il avait provoqué chez le Mangemort l'effet qu'il souhaité. Lucius avait déjà été puni, lui et toute sa famille. Mangemorts qu'ils étaient, ils avaient été faits prisonniers par Lord Voldemort lui-même, séquestrés dans leur propre maison. Pendant une année entière ils avaient lui, sa femme et son fils, été réduits en esclavage par leur maître. Leur vie cette dernière année ne s'étaient construites qu'autour de l'exécution de tâches minables dictées par le mage noir. Ils avaient été humiliés et rabaissés. Que pouvait-il faire de plus? Quelle punition pouvait-il encore lui infliger?_

_« Ta punition Lucius... »_

_Un rictus déforma les traits de serpent du visage dénaturé par les horreurs du mal de Lord Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenant la baguette de Sureau de ses longs doigts osseux, fit signe à Nagini. Son serpent le suivit jusqu'au fond du hangar, ondulant lentement devant les yeux dégoûtés de Lucius. Nagini avait toujours effrayés Lucius._

_« Veux-tu voir ta punition Lucius? Ta punition pour m'avoir toujours déçu, avoir échoué dans toutes les missions que l'on t'a confiées, n'avoir pu assumer ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite responsabilité. Ta punition pour avoir engendré un être aussi insignifiant et incapable que peut l'être ton fils. »_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres étira les deux morceaux de chairs qui lui servaient de lèvres en un sourire malsain. Cette expression était le signe de son triomphe, de sa victoire. Il humliait une fois de plus celui qui avait osé lui désobéir._

_Lucius écarquilla de grands yeux. Le choc, l'horreur, la honte..._

_Voldemort qui guettait la réaction de sa recrue, jubila en voyant le choc qu'avait provoqué ses paroles sur Lucius. Tout en savourant son oeuvre, il tendit la baguette et fendit l'air intérieur du hangar. Une petite fumée s'échappa du bois de sureau de Lord Voldemort. Un nuage nébuleux s'étala tout le long de l'eau, puis il s'éleva. Un mur apparut dans le nuage et l'image du fils du Mangemort s'y dessina._

_Drago marchait, d'un pas mal assuré, la baguette de sa mère tenue devant lui d'une main tremblante. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses traits trahissaient une peur presque viscérale. Le nuage se fixa en gros plan sur le visage apeuré de son fils. Une balafre colorait de rouge ses joues blanches. Quelques gouttes de sang perlaient timidement sur sa peau. Drago avançait dans l'un des couloirs du château. Il était aux aguets._

_Puis il s'arrêta brusquement. Ses deux grands yeux gris s'écarquillèrent. Son visage se paralysa et ses fins traits se tirèrent. Son visage bien plus livide qu'à l'ordinaire semblait traduire une douleur malsaine._

_Lucius eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une griffe apparaître sur l'épaule de son fils que le nuage s'évapora d'un coup de baguette._

_Greyback. Le monstre allait tuer son fils. Voilà quelle était sa punition._

.

L'image s'estompa dans l'esprit du Mangemort. Lucius sentit le remord lui mordre l'estomac. Un peu plus chaque jour cet horrible sentiment l'imprégnait. Comment avait-il pu laisser faire une chose pareille? Oui, il avait laissé ce monstre mutiler son fils.

Depuis sa naissance il avait prédestiné la vie de son fils, sans qu'il n'ait eu à faire ses propres choix. Il lui avait transmis les mêmes valeurs que son père lui avait déjà inculquées. Il avait choisi la vie de son fils. Drago avait toujours vécu dans son ombre et il le savait. Cela avait toujours été ainsi chez les Malefoy. Le fils devait suivre la trace de son père et maintenir le sang-pur de la famille. Et puis un jour le fils devait prendre la relève du père et faire honneur à l'illustre et célèbre famille Malefoy. Honneur et fierté, voilà quelles avaient été les maîtres mots de sa conduite. La destinée de son fils était toute tracée. Pas une seule seconde il n'avait envisagé qu'il puisse détruire la vie de son fils. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour son bien.

Mais sa soif de pouvoir et d'honneur l'avait aveuglé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était grand et il avait su le convaincre. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer toutes les conséquences que cela aurait pu avoir sur sa vie, celle de son fils et sur l'image même de sa famille.

Il ne pouvait plus rien y faire, il était bien trop tard. Il avait détruit la vie de son fils. Détruite, elle était détruite.

Les larmes lui montèrent jusqu'au bord des yeux. Il plongea sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes. Sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir il se laissa aller à pleurer. Il gémit faiblement et de grosses gouttes lui brûlèrent la peau. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleuré? Dix ans, quinze ans, ou bien même dix-sept ans? Il ne parvenait plus à s'en rappeler. Il pleura en silence. Ses yeux étaient rougis par le regret, le chagrin et la honte.

.

L'être sanglant gisait à terre. De profondes entailles se formaient de façon indisciplinée dans le corps de l'être allongé devant lui. Il était éviscéré, écorché. Une chaire brillante palpitait sous ses grands yeux jaunes ébahis. La cage thoracique de l'être sanglant se soulevait douloureusement à chaque respiration. Les os mis à nus sur son torse s'agitait à chaque inspiration vitale. Ces efforts vains lui permettaient de survivre, un instant de plus.

Lui, il était là, tout à côté. Il était paralysé par cette horrible vision. L'être se meurtrissait devant lui, l'être sanglant qui gémissait devant lui était en train de mourir. Il se refusait d'agir, il n'y parvenait pas. Terrorisé devant ce spectacle immonde, il ne réagit pas.

Il baissa les yeux, battant en retraite face à ce corps mutilé et prêt à rebrousser chemin. Et il aperçut ses mains. Avait-il dit mains? Elles n'avaient pourtant plus rien d'humain! De longues griffes avaient remplacé ses doigts et un duvet avait poussé autour de ces horribles serres. Une couleur vive ornait ce qui avait été autrefois ses mains. Du sang, ce n'était rien d'autre que du sang! Était-ce possible? Tout le reste de son corps, même, s'était lui aussi recouvert de ce même duvet. Il s'était métamorphosé. Il avait muté.

Des flashs envahirent son esprit déjà perturbé. Des cris, puis un goût de salé dans sa bouche. Un horrible cri strident lui arracha les tympans. Il enfonça ses griffes dans les douceurs de sa peau fraîche. Un nouveau cri, puis le goût du fer dans sa bouche. Il exultait, il se sentait vivre.

Construisant de profondes abysses dans le corps de sa victime, il contempla ce _spectacle_. Ses griffes au fond de sa peau, le sang jaillit sur ses pattes. L'être à demi mort plissa les yeux, le regard encore brillant de larmes de douleur. Il n'avait qu'une envie, la faire souffrir. Ce qu'il lui arrivait, c'était de la faute de sa victime, il en était persuadé, et elle payerait.

Cet excès de violence et tout ce sang l'excitait. Il poussa un hurlement qui trancha l'air déjà empli de toute sa haine. Il attrapa l'être par les cheveux et mordit largement dans son cou. La peau craqua lentement sous ses dents acérées. Une douce chaleur imprégna sa gueule. Quel bonheur, l'extase morbide.

Les flashs s'estompèrent, l'être ne vivait plus, il avait cessé de respirer.

.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux jaunes et se redressa brutalement. Il avait faim, très faim.

« Cissy! Il s'est réveillé! »

.

Drago coupait de grands morceaux de viande dans son steak. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça, manger. Il semblait qu'un profond vide ait remplacé son estomac, comme si jamais il n'avait été plein. Il ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose, remplir ce trou béant et immonde. Qu'il se remplisse, par Merlin qu'il se remplisse!

- Comment te sens-tu? lui demanda d'une voix des plus douces du monde Narcissa.  
- J'ai faim.  
- Mon chéri... Tu es sur que tout va bien?  
- Oui, mère. Mais j'ai faim. Tellement faim. Combien de temps suis-je resté allongé?  
- Je ne sais pas... Une semaine ou deux... répondit son père les yeux perdus vers la fenêtre de la chambre de son fils.  
- Mais... Que s'est-il passé? Poudlard, Vol... et pourquoi ai-je aussi faim par Merlin!  
- Mon chéri... Tu ne te souviens donc de rien?  
- Absolument rien. Je me souviens de Poudlard en ruine... Et de cris, beaucoup de cris. D'horribles cris me perçant les oreilles. Mais... Non, je crois que c'est tout.

Après quoi Drago planta de nouveau sa fourchette dans sa viande et en pris un gros morceau qu'il mâcha grossièrement.

- Et bien..., s'il te plaît Drago, ne t'affole pas mais...  
- M'affoler de quoi? interrompit son fils.  
- Je crois que ton père et moi avons des choses à te raconter alors.  
- Quoi? Qu'avez-vous à me raconter?

Drago s'arrêta de manger et se tourna vers ses parents. Ses grands yeux _jaunes_ les fixèrent. Un étrange air naquit dans son regard. C'était de l'inquiétude.

« Et bien... » commença Narcissa.

.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire?  
- Non madame! Je ne peux rien faire de plus que ce que j'ai déjà fait!  
- Mais...  
- Il n'y a pas de mais! Des dizaines d'autres élèves attendent des soins! Votre fils est dans un état lamentable, je le sais, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus que ce que j'ai déjà fait. J'ai suturé la plaie comme je pouvais et la potion que j'ai appliqué devrait suffire pour l'instant. Elle stabilisera son état. Mais ce sont des spécialistes qu'il vous faut. Des médecins! Je ne suis qu'infirmière! s'impatienta Mme Pomfresh.  
- Mais...  
- Madame Malefoy, soyez déjà heureuse que je prenne le temps de soigner votre fils! Vous ne méritiez même pas que je m'occupe de vous!

Narcissa Malefoy écarquilla de grands yeux ébahies. Comment osait-elle lui parler sur ce ton? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour pouvoir se faire entendre auprès de cette infirmière effrontée, mais son mari intervint avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

- Que faut-il que nous fassions? interrogea calmement Lucius sans même avoir prêté attention aux remarques de sa femme.  
- Allez à Sainte Mangouste, répondit Mme Pomfresh. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. De nombreux spécialistes s'occupent des cas graves comme ceux de votre fils. Mr. Landfray est spécialiste des blessures causés par les créatures magiques. Je pense qu'il pourra vous aider.  
- Merci, cracha Lucius.

Sans plus attendre, lui sa femme et leur fils inconscient prirent la direction de Pré-au-Lard et transplanèrent jusqu'à Londres.

.

- Mr. Malefoy j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.  
- Je vous écoute.

Lucius Malefoy et sa femme Narcissa étaient dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Les heures défilés mais pour le Mangemort, elle paraissait être des années. Il était assis auprès de sa femme, ses mains dans les siennes, évitant le regard du médecin. Il n'y aurait pas de bonnes nouvelles, que des mauvaises nouvelles.

- Votre fils s'en sortira, il n'en fait plus aucun doute, commença le médecin. Nous avons réussi à refermer sa plaie. Cependant il gardera une cicatrice. La blessure que lui avait infligée ce Loup-garou était pour ainsi dire, vraiment monstrueuse. Il avait littéralement, permettait moi l'expression, déchiqueté son épaule. Avant que nous nous en occupions, il ne restait presque plus rien de ses chairs, fort heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas insurmontable... Nous avons réussi à reconstituer son épaule. Néanmoins, il semblerait que le Loup-Garou l'est... Comment vous dire ça...  
- Par Merlin... Pitié, ne me dite pas que...  
- C'est malheureusement le cas madame. Et dans ce cas nous ne pouvons rien faire... Nous en sommes désolés.

Narcissa se laissa tomber de la chaise où elle était installée depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Elle s'écroula à terre, la tête posée sur les genoux de son mari. Elle fondit en larmes. Son corps était secoué de spasmes qu'elle ne parvenait à retenir. Son mari tenta de la relever, souhaitant qu'elle évite de se donner en spectacle mais il n'en fit rien. Il laissa alors Narcissa Malefoy pleurer sur ses genoux devant les médecins de Sainte Mangouste et les patients de l'hôpital.

.

- Vous voulez dire que...  
- Je pense que tu as très bien compris Drago, coupa Lucius.  
- Mais nous essayerons de changer cela, nous n'allons pas te laisser ainsi. Nous contacterons les meilleurs spécialistes pour qu'ils...  
- Mère, vous savez qu'il n'y a pas de remède. Vous savez très bien qu'il n'y a pas de solution...  
- Mais peut être qu'il sera possible de...  
- Non, coupa catégoriquement Drago pour mettre fin à la discussion. Il n'y a pas de solution. Il n'y en a jamais eu et il n'y en aura jamais.


	3. Famulus et familia

**Chapitre III:_ Familia et famulus._**

_Violin concerto in D major op.35, Canzonetta Andante - Piotr Illytch Tchaickovsky._

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent le réveil brutal de Drago, il se rétablit assez rapidement. Il remangea normalement, il se leva et sortit même accompagné de son père dans le vaste jardin fleurissant des Malefoy. Le mois de juin approchait à grand pas.

Le jeune homme longeait les buis, effleurant les fleurs du jardin du Manoir des Malefoy en compagnie de Lucius qui se tenait à côté de lui. Les arbres, sureaux, aubépines et saules s'élevaient majestueusement et des petits bourgeons commençaient à éclore. Les fleurs blanches des arbres se montraient. Drago appréciait traverser le jardin à cette période de l'année. Toute cette fleuraison était signe de vie, de renaissance et de vitalité. Et lui, en avait besoin.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant?

- De quoi parles-tu, Drago? interrogea Lucius Malefoy qui suivait son fils de près.

- Et bien, les Aurors, le Magenmagot, la prison...

- Pour tout te dire Drago, je n'en sais rien. Les Aurors ont capturé Rowle, Dolohov, Rookwood et les Carrow le jour du fiasco de Poudlard, ainsi que quelques autres partisans assez insignifiants. Il y a une semaine à peine, ils ont réussi à rattraper Yaxley, Gibbon et Macnair. Crabbe et Goyle sont toujours chez eux, avec leur famille. Ils ne cherchent pas à fuir, ils pensent encore pouvoir s'en sortir.

- Et Greyback?

- Personne ne sait. Il paraîtrait que des avis de recherche sont postés partout dans Londres et dans le pays tout entier. Rabastan et Rodolphus se sont aussi tous les deux évaporés. Et je pense que les Aurors ne sont pas prêts de les retrouver.

- Ils vont nous recontacter, je suppose.

- Il n'en fait aucun doute, mais pas pour le moment. Ils vont tenter de se faire oublier. Ils n'ont besoin ni de nous, ni du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'il soit mort ne changera rien à leur soif de pouvoir. Ils continueront ce qu'il avait commencé.

- Et pour nous?

- Ta mère et toi vous échapperez à la prison et peut-être même à un procès, vous n'aurez probablement droit qu'à un procès illusoire. Un simple faux-semblant pour les victimes suffira. Pour moi, c'est une autre histoire... Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il va se passer. Je crois qu'une bonne partie de l'Angleterre aimerait me voir retourner en prison. Mais nous sommes toujours influents, la fortune des Malefoy ne s'est pas appauvrie. Ma participation cette dernière année a été plus que minime, mais il ne faut pas oublié que je me suis échappé d'Azkaban. Il y a beaucoup de choses à prendre en compte Drago. Pour l'instant je n'en sais, malheureusement, rien.

Lucius essayait de rassurer son fils, mais Drago voyait qu'il était terriblement inquiet. Le sourire gêné qu'il esquissait maladroitement sur ses lèvres en disait long.

Lucius était terrorisé à l'idée qu'il puisse un jour remettre les pieds dans cette prison. Azkaban était pour lui le pire des cauchemars. Il y avait vécu la pire année de sa vie. Être enfermé avec la peur lui mordant le ventre, loin de tout et loin de sa famille. Plutôt mourir que d'y retourner. Les Détraqueurs avaient tenté à toute heure du jour et de la nuit de lui arracher le peu d'âme à laquelle il s'était accrochée. Il était resté dans cette cellule miteuse et sinistre à méditer sur son passé. Cette expérience lui avait suffit. Il ne voulait pas y retourner et espérait ne plus jamais revoir cette prison de toute sa vie.

Il avait pensé à fuir et les laisser tous les deux, son fils et sa femme, puisqu'ils ne craignaient plus rien. Narcissa n'irait pas à Azkaban et Drago non plus. Il en était persuadé. Il n'attendait que le début du procès pour prendre une décision. S'il voyait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas, il partirait. Il risquerait bien plus gros, mais quitte à être pendu, mieux valait que ce soit pour avoir volé un dragon plutôt qu'un mouton.

.

Depuis qu'il s'était rétabli, Drago se sentait comme mort de l'intérieur. Non pas qu'il fut malheureux, mais il sentait qu'en lui quelque chose avait changé. Il n'aurait cependant pas su dire quoi. Aucun signe n'était pour le moment visible. Il n'avait pas eu non plus à faire face à la pleine lune. C'était ce qu'il redoutait plus que tout car il savait. Il savait qu'elle était porteuse d'atroces douleurs. Ce serait probablement un cap à passer, mais sans conteste bien plus compliqué que ce que les médecins lui avait dit. Les médecins minimisaient toujours tout.

Le regard des autres, il n'avait pas encore eu à l'affronter. À vrai dire, il semblait que personne ne soit au courant de l'attaque de Greyback. Il n'en avait pas eu vent et rien n'était paru dans les journaux à ce sujet. C'était pourtant le genre de scoops dont les amateurs de petits potins raffolaient et avec lesquelles ils aimaient se régaler. Vivre avec un pareil handicap n'était pas simple, mais il craignait peut-être même plus la réaction des autres face à sa métamorphose. Sa mutation. Sa tare. Personne ne savait et personne ne devrait savoir.

En réalité, personne ne l'avait même contacté depuis la Grande bataille de Poudlard que son père avait désormais l'habitude de surnommé le fiasco de Poudlard. Aucun de ses amis n'avait pris de nouvelles de lui. Ni Goyle qui se retrouvait dans une situation semblable à la sienne, ni Blaise qui tentait de l'épauler - à sa manière - dans les moments difficiles, ne l'avaient contacté. Même Pansy qui s'inquiétait toujours énormément pour lui, ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis.

C'était comme s'il n'existait pas et pourtant, il était bien là, présent et souffrant. Son épaule continuait de le faire souffrir, et il le savait, il ne pourrait réellement s'en remettre. Drago qui avait gardé de graves séquelles de son attaque, avait la visite régulière d'un médecin de Sainte Mangouste. Il n'avait presque aucun souvenir de cet accident, mais l'horrible blessure que le lui avait laissé Greyback n'oubliait pas de lui rappeler.

.

- Dois-je vraiment m'occuper de ce... de ce garçon? Le ton cassant de la femme trahissait son indignation.

- Oui, vous devez y aller!

- Mais je ne veux pas y aller! Vous ne m'obligerez pas à aller chez eux! Je n'ai nullement envie de m'occuper d'un cas pareil.

- Et pourtant vous en êtes obligé.

- C'est une menace? C'est une menace que vous me faites là, Monsieur?

- C'est bien plus qu'une menace Madame!

Au troisième étage de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, la tempête faisait rage dans le bureau du Docteur Landfray. Tout le couloir était à l'écoute. Les infirmiers et infirmières sortirent des chambres d'hôpital d'où ils soignaient leurs occupants. Ils tentaient de comprendre ce qui pouvait provoquer un pareil vacarme. Ils se regardèrent tous avec étonnement et s'approchèrent en silence du bureau fermé du renommé Docteur Landfray.

- Je ne veux, pour rien au monde aller, chez de pareils individus! Vous rendez-vous compte, ce sont des Mangemorts, tous les trois, avoua la femme qui tenait tête au docteur Landfray en accentuant le dernier mot. Vous comprenez, Monsieur?

- Je comprends très bien Madame et je suis au courant de tout cela autant que vous. Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre. Croyez-vous sincèrement que ces gens vont vous agresser alors que vous venez soigner leur fils qui, je dois le dire, est dans un état pitoyable? Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un cas pareil. Il a de la chance de s'en être sorti. Ils n'ont vraiment aucun intérêt à s'en prendre à vous! Si vous voulez, j'envoie même quelqu'un avec vous, ce n'est pas un problème, Madame Quirke.

- Monsieur, ce n'est pas une question de peur. Ces gens s'en sont pris à des personnes comme moi. Je suis une née-moldue. Ils nous haïssent, ils ont tenté de nous exterminer. Je ne peux pas soigner quelqu'un de pareil, j'en suis désolée, mais je crois bien que c'est au dessus de mes forces.

Chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé lui avait pesé. Son coeur s'était gonflé et les battements frappaient violemment sa poitrine. Elle était au bord des larmes. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'aller soigner le fils de Lucius Malefoy, un des plus grands partisans de Voldemort, un de ceux qui les avaient persécutés, eux, les sorciers fils et filles de Moldus. Ils l'avaient craint, lui Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ils s'étaient cachés, redoutant qu'ils puissent être découverts, qu'un Ministère corrompu puisse les priver de leurs droits. Ils avaient vécu comme de véritables malfrats. Comme si naître avait pu être un crime.

C'était au dessus de ses forces, au dessus de ses convictions. Elle ne pouvait pas les aider, eux qui l'avait empêchée de vivre.

- Madame Quirke, vous devriez comprendre. Votre fille est comme lui.

- Ma fille n'est pas comme lui! Vociféra le médecin. Elle n'est pas comme cet immonde enfant gâté qui se croit supérieur simplement parce qu'il porte un nom! Elle n'a pas intégré une bande de tarés dans le but d'écraser et de réduire à néant de pauvres gens innocents! Elle n'est pas comme lui et ne sera jamais comme lui. Et ne vous avisez plus jamais de comparer ma fille à cet... cet immonde Mangemort. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mon supérieur, Monsieur, que vous pouvez vous permettre de me dire de pareilles choses.

- Madame, je vous prie de vous calmez. Vous avez très bien compris ce que j'ai voulu dire. Jamais je ne me permettrais de comparer votre fille au fils de Lucius Malefoy. Mais calmez vous... Il ne sert à rien de vous mettre dans cet état. Cessez de hurler. Je comprends très bien que c'est difficile pour vous, voir même inacceptable, mais mon choix est fait. Vous êtes la personne la plus compétente de ce service. Je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Si vous le souhaitez, un infirmier pourra vous accompagner.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, j'irais seul.

Madame Quirke, voyant qu'il ne capitulerait pas, sortit du bureau du docteur Landfray sans même lui adresser un regard, ni un mot de plus. Ses traits tirés montraient une colère démesurée envers son employeur. Les infirmiers étaient retournés auprès de leurs patients avant que le médecin n'ouvre la porte. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle pour montrer une dernière fois son mécontentement. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau qui était situé à l'autre bout du couloir et y entra.

Sur un secrétaire était disposée une grosse mallette en cuir brun. Le cuir avait vraisemblablement été usé par le temps. Les coutures commençaient à être abîmées par endroit. Deux larges sangles la fermaient. Elle l'attrapa ainsi que le dossier qui était posé à côté. Le papier bleu pâle était corné. Au milieu, étaient inscrits quelques mots à l'encre noire en caractère gras d'une large écriture " Drago Malefoy - dossier médical - ". Coinçant le dossier sous son bras gauche, elle transplana.

Madame Quirke apparut au bout d'une ruelle sombre au beau milieu du Wiltshire. Le temps grisonnant de ce début du mois de juin ne la réjouissait guère. Elle avança déterminée, espérant en finir le plus rapidement possible.

La rue principale était déserte. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux noirs, les faisant virevolter autour de son visage qui souffrait un peu plus chaque jour des marques laissées par l'usure du temps et du travail. Ses yeux pers scrutèrent les alentours. Une imposante demeure surplombait le paysage du Wiltshire, c'était bien là, le Manoir des Malefoy.

Une immense grille fermait l'entrée du Manoir. Madame Quirke s'en rapprocha. Elle observa un moment cette grande porte noire forgée. Deux gargouilles postées sur l'enceinte protégeant la demeure surveillaient l'entrée d'éventuels agresseurs. Cette vue d'ensemble lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors et elle avança. Un long corridor de pierre la menait jusqu'à un second portail déjà ouvert. Deux longs murs s'étendaient loin et aboutissait au sinistre et non moins célèbre Manoir des Malefoy. Les deux hautes tours du Manoir s'allongeaient devant elle. De nombreuses fenêtres habillaient les étages de la demeure. Une lourde porte en bois massif barrait l'entrée de l'habitat des Mangemorts. L'ensemble était des plus sinistres, mais la demeure transpirait le luxe. Elle frappa une fois, puis deux et la porte s'entrouvrit.

Un petit elfe de maison apparut sous ses yeux et d'une voix chevrotante s'adressa à la sorcière.

- Madame peut entrer, le maître vous attend dans le hall.

- Merci, répondit Madame Quirke, en esquissant un sourire gêné à l'elfe de maison.

Le médecin entra et l'elfe de maison referma la porte derrière elle, s'assurant que personne ne l'avait suivie, puis il disparut. Elle avança doucement sur un long tapis vert émeraude ornementé d'arabesques tapissant l'entrée. Un haut plafonnier était suspendu au dessus d'elle. Ses tympans surprirent le tintement des petites larmes de cristal lorsqu'elle s'arrêta au dessous. Une cheminée brûlait à côté d'un escalier de marbre menant au premier étage. Les flammes dansaient vivement devant ses yeux et réchauffait le propriétaire du Manoir qui était étendu devant le feu ardent. Sa tête dépassait de derrière le fauteuil au style victorien dans lequel il était assis.

L'homme se leva et elle le vit. C'était un homme plutôt grand et élancé. De longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules étroites. Son visage au teint blafard ne laissait rien transparaître. Un regard vide cerné de bleu trahissait de nombreuses et douloureuses insomnies. Lucius Malefoy était fatigué, exténué.

- Je présume que vous êtes le médecin que le docteur Landfray a envoyé.

- Madame Quirke, Monsieur, répondit le médecin.

- Je vais vous conduire à la chambre de mon fils, suivez-moi.

Lucius Malefoy s'en adresser un seul regard de plus à Madame Quirke, avança et commença à monter les escaliers. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil sur le hall d'entrée et vit le portrait des Malefoy la toiser. Il était accroché au dessus de la cheminée. Monsieur Malefoy se tenait à gauche un bras posé sur un luxueux fauteuil noir. Madame Malefoy vêtue d'une longue et élégante robe se tenait à droite de ce même fauteuil une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Au milieu, Drago Malefoy était assis. Tous les trois fixèrent le médecin. Un air fier était collé sur leur visage. Ils portaient tous les trois une expression orgueilleuse. Le tableau le lui faisait comprendre, les Malefoy se sentaient supérieurs, ils étaient supérieurs. Madame Quirke se détourna de ce regard pesant et de la gêne qui la gagnait progressivement. Elle n'était pas à l'aise. Elle n'était pas dans son élément. Le médecin se sentait étrangère dans cette demeure, et elle l'était.

Elle suivit Lucius Malefoy et monta au premier étage.

Elle arriva dans un long couloir aux murs sombres où de nombreux tableaux étaient accrochés. Ils représentaient, pour la plupart, la famille Malefoy et leurs ancêtres. Après être passée devant plusieurs portes et avoir tourné dans un autre couloir, elle aperçut Lucius Malefoy s'arrêter devant une porte.

« La chambre de mon fils est ici. Je vous laisse avec lui. »

Lucius Malefoy repartit et disparut derrière un énième couloir, que le médecin de comptait plus. Elle frappa à la porte et une voix traînante l'autorisa à entrer. Elle pénétra dans une chambre spacieuse. Des lambris garnissaient le bas des murs de la chambre. Les meubles s'harmonisaient aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard qu'elle avait connu lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. Elle avait été à Serdaigle, comme ses filles y avaient été après elle. Madame Quirke avait eu une amie à Serpentard, une très bonne amie même, avec qui elle avait toujours des contacts aujourd'hui. Etrangement la chambre de son patient la rendit nostalgique de ses années d'étude.

Elle interrompit ses pensées et s'avança. Le jeune homme était assis à son bureau. Un livre était ouvert et il le lisait attentivement. Depuis qu'elle était entrée, il n'avait pas levé les yeux une seule fois. Elle hésita d'abord avant d'approcher, puis voyant que son patient ne réagissait pas, elle alla à sa hauteur. Il referma alors son livre et elle put lire "Potion et soins: comment se soigner soi-même". Le garçon poussa son livre et prit sa baguette pour faire apparaître une chaise.

« Madame Quirke, votre médecin. »

Elle lui tendit une main qu'il serra, à sa grande surprise.

Sans se faire prier, Madame Quirke commença à faire ce pour quoi elle était venue.

« Je dois d'abord inspecter votre plaie. Déshabillez-vous. »

Le jeune homme sans un mot se leva et dos au médecin retira sa chemise qu'il posa soigneusement sur le dossier de la chaise de laquelle il s'était levé. Madame Quirke avait laissé ses affaires aux pieds de sa chaise. Elle sortit de sa malette ce dont elle avait besoin: une fiole contenant un étrange liquide verdâtre, ainsi qu'un bocal refermant un onguent à l'allure suspecte. Elle ouvrit le dossier de Drago Malefoy et prit une plume qu'elle disposa à côté.

Elle tourna ses yeux vers son patient et aperçut un corps cadavérique. Elle aurait pu compter les vertèbres du jeune homme sans difficulté. Les traits de ses omoplates et de ses épaules se dessinaient dans son dos, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur une horrible plaie encore en pleine cicatrisation. Les médecins, vu l'ampleur des dégâts, n'avaient pu refermer immédiatement la plaie. La guerrison était douloureuse. Elle aurait presque eu pitié de lui. Presque.

Elle s'approcha et observa cette plaie. Elle s'assura que rien n'était anormal et qu'il n'y avait aucune infection.

- Souffrez-vous de cette cicatrisation?

- Oui.

- Supportez-vous les onguents?

- Oui.

- Vous soulage-t-il?

- Oui.

Son patient était désagréable. Il lui cracha chacune de ses réponses.

« Vous pouvez vous rhabiller. »

Drago s'exécuta et se rassit. Le médecin prit quelques notes sur un parchemin et tendit à Drago le bocal qu'elle avait sorti.

- Votre nouvelle lotion. Plus efficace. L'application est douloureuse au début mais au bout de quelques jours vous ne sentirez plus rien. Bien, maintenant nous allons aborder un autre sujet...

- Le Loup-Garou, c'est de ça que vous voulez parler, coupa Drago.

- Oui... La pleine lune arrive - la semaine prochaine - et vous allez subir votre première transformation. Je ne vous le cache pas, c'est douloureux.

- Ah? s'étonna Drago. Le Docteur Landfray et les autres médecins qui se sont occupés de moi m'ont pourtant assuré que ce n'était pas très douloureux, s'amusa-t-il une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

- Ils vous ont menti. Vous allez avoir mal et, même si la potion Tue-Loup vous permettra de rester lucide, vous souffrirez énormément. Celles qui suivront le seront moins. Savez-vous quel est l'effet de la potion Tue-Loup?

- Elle stoppe l'une des conséquences de la transformation. On ne fait que se transformer en Loup, mais on reste conscient de ce que l'on fait, cela nous permet de garder le contrôle et d'éviter... comment dire, de faire quelque chose que l'on pourrait regretter par la suite, conclut-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Bien, je vois que vous avez été informé. Il est néanmoins conseillé de rester seul les soirs de pleine lune afin d'éviter quelques éventuels accidents. Le Loup-Garou ne se transforme pas que physiquement - malheureusement - il se transforme également psychologiquement. Un Loup-Garou perd alors le contrôle de son corps et se retrouve prisonnier du Loup qui est en lui. C'est lui qui prend possession de son corps. Il perd alors conscience de lui-même pour ne laisser place qu'au Loup. L'aconit présente dans la potion Tue-Loup a permis d'isoler la transformation à une simple transformation physique, elle est limitée. Vous ne perdrez donc pas totalement le contrôle de vous-même.

- Je le sais.

Le jeune homme lui sourit de nouveau, comme pour la narguer. Il vit que cette situation la dérangeait. Le médecin lui tendit la fiole et lui expliqua que la potion Tue-Loup se prenait une semaine avant la pleine lune dans le but de pouvoir contenir les effets de la transformation. Le jeune homme fit apparaître un verre. Sans émettre une seule protestation, il la but.

« Vous savez que vous n'avez toujours pas osé me regarder dans les yeux. »

Le médecin, surprise par cette réflexion ne répondit pas. Elle leva la tête vers son patient qui la regardait attentivement, un sourire pendu aux lèvres.

« Je sais que vous me détestez, répliqua-t-il. À l'instant même où vous êtes entrée dans ma chambre j'ai senti que vous me détestiez. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas. Je pense qu'à peu près la moitié du pays doit me détester. Un quart se fiche éperdument de mon sort. Et pour le quart restant je suis une idole. Après tout, c'est très subjectif. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sûr que cela a été très difficile de venir me soigner. Je suis même presque sûr que vous avez protesté auprès du Docteur Landfray parce que vous ne vouliez pas avoir mon dossier, mais peut-être que je me trompe, tout le monde peut se tromper. »

Madame Quirke avait plongé de nouveau sa tête dans son dossier et griffonnait de nouveaux quelques annotations. Elle ne pouvait totalement ignorer son jeune patient qui commençait à prendre un ton de plus en plus insolent avec elle. Elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose: partir. Et pourtant, elle voulait répliquer. Un gamin ne pouvait lui clouer le bec, non, et sûrement pas un gamin comme lui.

- Que savez-vous de tout ça? Après tout, vous avez été coupé du monde pendant plus d'une année.

- J'en sais autant que vous. J'étais au premier rang lorsque cela s'est passé. J'étais là, comme tout le monde, j'ai du me battre pour ma peau. J'en ai gardé des marques, fit-il remarquer et désignant son dos d'une main. J'étais peut-être dans l'autre camp, mais moi aussi j'ai souffert de cette guerre et peut-être bien plus que la plupart de ceux qui étaient présents ce soir là.

- Le syndrome du Loup-Garou s'est beaucoup répandu depuis un an, vous savez. Greyback n'a pas hésité à mordre. Vous n'êtes pas le seul dans ce cas. Comment osez-vous dire que vous vous êtes battu pour sauver votre vie? Vous aviez choisi votre camp, le mauvais camp. Vous n'aviez pas eu à subir les horreurs que beaucoup ont subies, vous n'avez pas été traqué. Les conséquences n'ont pas été les mêmes pour vous.

- Qu'en savez-vous? Mes parents ne sont pas morts, je l'avoue. Ni mes frères et soeurs puisque je n'en ai pas. Je ne peux pas parler de cousins puisque cette partie de ma famille a été reniée ou est décédée. Mais ma tante est morte. Bellatrix Lestrange, aussi ignoble fut-elle, était ma tante et elle est morte, expliqua Drago sans prêter attention à la manière dont son médecin levait les yeux au ciel, une mine de dégoût accroché à son visage. J'ai aussi perdu un ami de longue date. Un de mes amis de Poudlard est mort, sous mes yeux. De sa mort on n'a pas parlé, non en même temps comment aurait-on pu parler de la mort d'un fils de Mangemort alors que des dizaines d'autres élèves - innoncents - avaient perdu la vie pour leur école. Mais il n'empêche qu'à cause de cette guerre il est bel et bien mort.

Son médecin avait repris son activité et tentait toujours de fuir son regard.

- Je suis sûr que vous avez des enfants. Une fille ou deux peut-être, n'est-ce pas?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, lâcha Madame Quirke.

- Et je suis sûre qu'elles y étaient, ou en tout cas une des deux. Vos enfants aussi se sont battus pour cette école. Elles étaient en première ligne, c'était elles que l'on a envoyées au front. Vous ne trouvez pas ça monstrueux, vous? Que l'on envoie des élèves se battre comme des adultes. J'ai trouvé ça horrible personnellement. Certains étaient si jeunes...

- Ne faite pas l'éploré, leur sort vous importez peu.

- N'en soyez pas si sûre. Je suis peut-être quelqu'un de très désagréable, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me suis réjouie à les voir souffrir, de voir tous ces blessés et tous ces morts. Mais je disais... Vous êtes une mère, vous devez comprendre. Qu'auriez vous été prête à faire pour sauver vos enfants? S'il avait fallu que vous les sauviez, vous n'auriez pas hésité à le faire, même s'il s'agissait de trahir les vôtres, même s'il avait fallu s'allier avec le camp adverse.

Drago voyait le visage de son médecin se décontenancer au fur et à mesure où il avançait dans son monologue.

« Vous pouvez vous voiler la face et dire que non, que vous n'auriez pas trahi votre camp, mais je suis certain que ce serait un mensonge. La famille c'est parfois ce que l'on a de plus cher, bien plus que des amis et que votre amour. C'est peut-être la seule chose qu'il nous reste lorsque l'on a tout perdu. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai tout laissé tomber pour ma famille. Amis, amour, ennemis... Ma vie, la leur. Qu'auriez vous fait, vous si vous aviez pu les protéger? Vous savez, c'est ce qu'à fait Narcissa Malefoy. Je sais que je n'irais pas à Azkaban, ma mère non plus, ni mon père - même s'il en doute -, ce qui je pense va en enrager plus d'un. Ma mère nous a tous sauvé, pourquoi? Par amour pour son fils. Ma mère s'est retournée contre son camp, son maître, ses convictions, sa propre soeur et même contre son plus grand amour pour protéger son fils et sauver sa famille. Vous devez savoir, c'est la moindre des choses, aujourd'hui si vous êtes là en train de me soigner c'est grâce à ma mère qui a aidé à sa chute. Tout lui était égal à cet instant. Elle craignait simplement de ne plus revoir son fils. C'est tellement stupide et pourtant ça nous a sauvé la vie, à tous. Ma famille est ce qu'elle est, mais il n'en reste pas moins que nous nous aimons, comme tout le monde, et que nous aussi nous avons souffert. Maintenant laissez-moi, je pense que je vous ai dit tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. »

Drago reprit son livre et le rouvrit où il l'avait fermé quelques minutes plus tôt. Sans prêter une seconde de plus attention à son médecin, il se remit à lire. Madame Quirke rangea précautionneusement ses affaires et partit.

« Au revoir, Monsieur Malefoy. Si vous avez un problème avec votre transformation où avec votre nouvel onguent, prévenez-moi. Je repasserais le mois prochain et vous apporterais votre potion. »

Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner, mais le jeune homme l'interpella.

- Madame Quirke?

- Oui.

- Saluez de ma part vos filles et votre famille. Vos parents sont moldus, n'est-ce pas? Je comprends pourquoi vous me détestez. Et avec les remerciements de la famille Malefoy, vous pouvez disposer.

Et dans un culot presque irréel Drago Malefoy continua son spectacle et s'abaissa, plus bas que terre, lui faisant la révérence, un sourire ironique pendu à ses fines lèvres.

Le médecin ne resta pas une seconde de plus avec cet enfant prétentieux et effronté. Elle sortit rapidement de la chambre de son patient et s'empressa de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Comment avait-il su pour ses parents? Comment avait-il su pour ses filles? Se pouvait-il qu'il ait lu dans ses pensées? Elle ne préféra pas y songer. Cette étrange rencontre l'avait mise mal à l'aise, et cet enfant gâté avait réussi à lui faire perdre la parole et tous ses moyens. Elle avait été désemparée devant un simple gamin qui avait trouvé les mots pour la blesser.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir du Manoir, mais fut retenue par une lourde voix grave.

- Madame, je vous demande de rester quelques instants, dit Lucius Malefoy, tandis que son interlocuteur allait franchir le pas de sa porte. J'ai quelques mots à vous dire. Vous savez, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour mon fils, ajouta-t-il en se levant. Je n'en ai pas l'air, mais cet accident m'a beaucoup affecté.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter Monsieur, votre fils se porte bien. La cicatrisation se passe sans problème.

- Mais pour son problème de... Lucius Malefoy grimaça... De Loup-Garou.

Lucius Malefoy termina sa phrase dans un murmure et retint un rictus dégoûté.

- Je ne peux rien faire Monsieur. Au jour d'aujourd'hui il n'y a aucun remède. On ne peut que limiter la transformation psychologique.

- Ah... Très bien, mais...

- Monsieur, être un Loup-Garou ce n'est pas une tare, coupa Madame Quirke. Votre fils n'y peut rien. Acceptez ce qu'il est devenu. Ce n'est pas simple mais vous finirez par y arriver. Après tout, il reste toujours votre fils.

- Oui, mais peu m'importe, ce n'est pas ce dont je vous parle, accusa Lucius qui commençait à être agacé par le médecin. Vous n'en parlerez pas je l'espère? Mon fils a une réputation à tenir, et notre famille aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit la risée du monde des sorciers et par la même occasion que cela entache le nom de notre famille. Nous avons déjà été puni et il a déjà assez souffert.

- Monsieur, le secret médical m'empêche de parler, tout comme tous les médecins qui étaient présents lors de son opération.

- Bien, au revoir.

- Au revoir Monsieur.

Le médecin tourna le dos au maître des lieux, sentant le ton pressant de sa voix. Elle avait compris qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans la demeure des Malefoy et se dépêcha de sortir. Une fois dehors elle jeta un dernier regard à ce triste Manoir, une grimace de dégoût qu'elle ne put retirer de son visage. Elle savait que cela ne pouvait pas être une bonne idée. Cette famille était bien à la hauteur de ses espérances, aussi fiers et orgueilleux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Et pire encore... Manipulateurs.

Elle frissonna en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis, elle disparut.


End file.
